The Story of the Tainted Heart
by RogueMetamorph
Summary: Snow White was Life, Ravenna was Death, and Cora was tainted. They are all destined, intertwined together. Cora is the one to end the reign of the Dark Queen and save everyone, including a dirty huntsman sent into the woods after her and Snow White. When they meet, they find love in each other. But what is Cora destined for? Will their love last? OC/Eric the Hunstman.
1. Prelude to the End

**The Story of the Tainted Heart**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Snow White and the Huntsman**_** (the Disney version, the myth, the movies, the books and etc.) which includes any of its characters or dialogue. I also don't own any other book, movie, song or character I may have mentioned along the way. I just so happened to use it for non-profitable fun in my spare time. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Prelude to the End**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a little princess was playing alone in the fields of her homeland when she was come upon by a beautiful woman and her brother. The woman had a figure that was long and thin like a flower, with long golden hair that shone in the sunlight, with piercing blue eyes that watched the little girl carefully.

The little princess, though she was still young yet, only ten years, was beautiful by many accounts with her dark auburn hair, golden-yellow eyes, tanned but unblemished skin.

The beautiful sister knew well, and could sense what this little princess was; fair-blooded.

The little princess was, in turn, so taken with the woman, smiling unsuspectingly as she praised the older woman's beauty and invited her knew friends to her home to meet her family. Little did any of them know what would befall them once the beautiful sister and strange brother stepped foot within their home.

The little princess's father forgot his love for his wife and took the queen to bed, only to be murdered a few moments later while the strange brother took care of the queen. This left the little princess and her older sister at the mercy of the evil siblings. The older sister, who was of age, fell to the evil sister's mercy, her beauty breathed in by the beautiful woman. The little princess however, remained in the care of the evil siblings, the evil but beautiful sister taking over the kingdom and molesting it, letting the little princess witness what she had welcomed into her home.

But two years later, on the little princess's twelfth year, she escaped from the evil beauty, running for the woods with one of the few advisors left from her father's reign. The two traveled for many months until the finally arrived at a new kingdom where they settled down to hopefully live in peace, wanting to forget the evil beauty. However, after fifteen years had passed, the advisor dying from fever and the not so little princess becoming a maid at the castle, she learned that this would not be so.

It was announced that the king of the kingdom would be remarried to a golden haired woman named Ravenna. Like with the little princess's kingdom, she tricked her way into the kingdom with a phantom army, but this time, it was followed by a very real one.

Who was left of the court was rounded up within the courtyard to await the Ravenna's verdict, most of them meeting their death before Ravenna's eyes settled on a familiar figure. The not so little princess was brought before Ravenna, neither of them showing the emotion that was in their hearts until Ravenna slapped the not so little princess across the face in anger.

"You ran from me, my dear Cora. You will not do so again. We are bound by pure blood just as the little Snow White is. I will not give you the honor of remaining by my side as I once did, my Cora. You are of age now, my Cora. Now you will die just like the others, sucked of their essence once you are worthy again, and oh, will it be delicious to taste,"

Snow White and Cora were imprisoned high up in the north tower, the two of them sitting in rooms across from each other. A few women were brought through in the time it took for Cora's cheek to heal and in this time Cora was trying to find an incredibly contriving plan to get herself, Snow White, and whatever woman with her out of the castle. Cora was nearly there when the last woman before Cora was taken was brought into the cell for safe keeping, a woman named Sara.

"My husband was away. I went to the market and Prince Finn found me," Sara said calmly, her calm almost too complete to be believable to either princess. A tear oozed out of the corner of Sara's eye before she looked over at Cora, her eyes pleading for truth. "No woman that comes into this castle ever comes back out. What will happen to me?"

Cora was not going to lie to this woman, so she looked her in the eye, making Sara look back at her. "You will die,"

Sara's body convulsed in sobs, her thin figures covering her face as tears oozed from her bright blue but agonized eyes. "All I want is to see my love again. I can't leave him,"

Cora wrapped an arm around the woman before she shushed her. "You must listen to me carefully, Sara. I believe I have a plan to get us out of this accursed place, or at least make it so that we will not be devoured by Ravenna,"

Sara looked up at her, begging her to continue as little Snow White peaked through the bars of her cell at them.

"Ravenna breathes the essence of beautiful, young, unblemished woman into her. That is why we are here, are we not?" Cora explained before a clever glint came to her golden eyes as she looked at Sara. "But what if we were not so beautiful?"

"What are you saying?"

Cora got up from the floor and moved to the corner of the room where she had hidden a sharpened rock for if Prince Finn ever entered her cell. She came back and sat down beside Sara, displaying the rock to her.

"What if we destroy the most beautiful parts of ourselves so that Ravenna will not want us?"

Sara's eyes widened as wide as Snow White's did, both of them staring in horror at Cora, not sure if the young woman had gone mad.

"We cannot harm ourselves," Snow White exclaimed.

"_You_ will _not_," Cora told her firmly, looking at her through the bars. "Ravenna does not keep you as food. You are safe for now. It is Sara and I that must do this to survive,"

"But what if they simply kill us?" Sara challenged Cora, eyeing the rock.

"We will have each other's backs," Cora assured Sara, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder as she looked her right in the eye. "If they come into the cell to kill us, we might be able to overpower one and kill the rest. Without this you will be taken to Ravenna and I will surely follow,"

Sara watched Cora for a moment before she realized that this woman was not mad, but simply doing what she needed to survive. Sara slowly nodded, taking the rock from Cora.

"For Eric," Sara whispered.

"We must destroy our most beautiful features," Cora told Sara before looking her over. "Your eyes, your skin, and your body are probably what drew Prince Finn. You cannot change your body and I will not allow you to gouge out your own eyes. We must mar your skin,"

And so they did what they could, cutting off some of Sara's long hair and cutting into Sara's cheeks and chest until she was bleeding and crying for her love. Cora helped staunch the bleeding before she took the stone to her our body, slicing a deep cut from her ear, over her cheek bone, across the bridge of her nose and to her other ear. Cora then sliced a slit into the center of her full red lips before moving on to her beautiful auburn hair, cutting it until it was as short as a boys though ten times more wild.

When Prince Finn, the evil and strange brother, came for the two women, he was furious at what he found and things did not go as planned for the two women. Prince Finn lashed out at Cora, grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her into the nearest wall until she was limp and unconscious. Prince Finn then turned on Sara, grinning disgustingly before he raped her, laughing as she fought him hard and cried out for her love, Eric, who never came for her. Prince Finn then wrapped his thin hands around Sara's delicate throat and squeezed until he choked the life out of her, grinning as her eyes grew dull.

Only seconds later did Cora awaken and rage filled her heart at what she saw. She lunged forward with a wild battle cry, lifting the rock from where it had fallen. She attacked Prince Finn mercilessly, leaving him wounded and castrated on the floor beside Sara. Cora quickly said a prayed over Sara, closing the woman's dull blue eyes before Cora went to save Snow White.

Together the two made it to the courtyard, Cora using the lessons she'd taken as a little girl and later on with the advisor, to kill any who got in her way. However, the two princesses were almost out when Snow White was snatched up by Ravenna herself, grabbing the girl by the hair and ordering a guard to return her to her cell.

"No!" Cora cried, reaching back for Snow White though there was no hope that she would ever reach her.

"Come back to me, my Cora," Ravenna smiled, taking long steps toward the dark haired princess. "You cannot escape me,"

"I did once," Cora argued angrily, her eyes moving to the evil beauty before her.

"And now you have destroyed more lives," Ravenna smiled, gesturing to the castle around her that seemed so cold and dead. "You are fair-blooded, my Cora, you must learn that your beauty, no matter how scarred, is your power. Learn to use it at my side,"

"Never," Cora spat, swinging her sword at the queen.

Ravenna shrugged. "Then die,"

Cora turned and destroyed whoever got in her way as she escaped from the accursed place, eventually forcing a Glass Knight off of his horse and riding as fast as she could until she reached the Dark Forest. There she would stay in secret for many years, becoming one with the forest until it no longer bothered her and she no longer feared it.

In the ten years that followed, Queen Ravenna never bothered with Snow White or Cora, but merely stayed within her castle and absorbed the youths brought to her. It was only on Show White's eighteenth birthday, when she asked her beloved Mirror that one question that she thought of the two fair-blooded girls again.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is fairest of them all?"

"My queen," the Mirror greeted before it continued. "On this day, one has come of age fairer even than you. She is the reason your powers wane,"

"Who is it?"

"Snow White,"

"Snow White? She is my undoing?" Ravenna bit out angrily, nearly spitting.

"Be warned, my queen;" the Mirror continued. "Snow White's innocence and purity is all that can destroy you and heal the earth but it will not be by her hand that you will meet your end,"

Ravenna looked up at the Mirror in confusion and waited for it to continue.

"One who is as fair-blooded as you or she, but has been tainted with physical and emotional scars, one who is tainted loss, pain, and hatred, one with skin as beautiful as silk, with lips as red as a ripened apple, with eyes as golden as I, and a spirit as powerful and wise as the earth,"

"Cora," Ravenna spat out. "I should have killed both of them when they were children,"

"However, Queen, they are also your salvation," the Mirror continued, making Ravenna stop her seething as she looked up at the golden face of the mirror. "If you kill Cora with the dark magic, infect her with your essence, she will forever be yours and no one will ever stand against you,"

This intrigued Ravenna, but she was still curious. "And what of Snow White?"

"But if you were to take Snow White's heart in your hand, you shall never need to again consume youth. You shall never again weaken or age,"

"Immortality," Ravenna breathed in ecstasy. "Immortality forever,"


	2. The Dark Forest

**Chapter 2 – The Dark Forest**

Queen Ravenna sat in her throne room, Prince Finn by her side when a huntsman was brought before her. He was tall, thick shouldered, muscled from his years as a huntsman and a warrior. He was dirty though, his hair greasy and his skin covered in dirty though this did not hinder the fact that he was very handsome. Ravenna ignored this however, not in the mood to breath in more youth and beauty, for she had a very important job for him.

"My brother tells me you are a widower, a drunkard, and more importantly, one of few who has ventured into the Dark Forest," Ravenna began to the huntsman, waiting to see the huntsman nod hesitantly in agreement. "One of my prisoners has escaped there,"

"Then he's dead,"

"_She_,"

"Then _she_ is surely dead," the huntsman said plainly, watching as the evil queen and her minion shot each other a look.

Apparently her beloved Mirror was wrong to have said that Cora would be an issue if it was such a challenge to survive the Dark Forrest. Maybe the girl had died long ago and the Mirror was mistaken for the first time in Ravenna's two thousand years.

"Find her," Ravenna said calmly, turning back to him. "Bring her to me,"

"No, I've been to that forest. I'm not going back-"

"You will be _rewarded_ handsomely,"

"What good is gold to me if I'm lying dead with the crows picking at my eyes?" the huntsman challenged before he eyed the dark queen. "Why is she of such value?"

"That is none of your concern," Ravenna answered instantly.

"I'll determine what concerns me, thank you,"

"_You will do this for me, huntsman_!" Ravenna yelled at him, sending the room into silence.

"And if I refuse?" the huntsman challenged, only to have four spears touch his sides in an instant. "Do me the favor, I beg of you,"

"To his knees," Ravenna breathed before he was brought closer. "So you wish to be reunited with your beloved?"

The huntsman fought against the guard holding him, glaring dangerously at the dark queen that brought up the worst failure of his life; failure to protect his Sara.

"You _do not_ speak of my wife,"

Ravenna chuckled before she seeming to realize something that made her stop and stare down at the man before her. "You miss her," she breathed before she leaned toward him. "What would you give to see her again?"

"Nothing can bring her back," the huntsman challenged half-heartedly, hope beginning to blossom in a dark corner of his broken heart.

"I can. You know of my powers," Ravenna smiled, leaning back in her throne. "Bring me the girl and I will bring back your wife. A life for a life,"

The Dark Forest was utterly silent that morning, the only sounds coming from the top of a tree in the depths of the darkest part of the forest. An auburn haired beauty with a long deep gash across her face, running along her cheek bones and over the bridge of her nose, was sitting in that tree. Her golden-brown eyes were shut as she leaned her head back, ignoring the occasional hiss of the snakes that tried to frighten her. She was humming to herself softly, the words running through her head until the touched the tip of her tongue and spilled from her mouth.

"_Lips, ripe as the berries in June. Red the rose, red the rose. Skin, pale as the light of the moon. Gently as she goes… Eyes, blue as the sea and the sky. Water flows, water flows. Heart, burning like fire in the night. Gently as she goes… Gently as she-_"

Cora was cut off when she heard a new noise, a strangled scream from not too far away from where she sat. She swung down from her tree and landed nimbly on the balls of her feet before she pulled out her dagger and stalked through the forest until she came upon a familiar looking young girl lying unconscious on the ground. Cora rolled her eyes and sheathed the dagger before lifting the girl onto her back, muttering something about silly people and hallucinogenic gas.

Cora took the girl to her makeshift cabin, looking more like a hut half made of the boulder it was pressed up against. It had been hours but Snow White was beginning to wake up, shooting up after a moment, her eyes wide in fear before she squinted as she looked at the person in front of her. This woman was older than Snow White, her piercing golden eyes the youngest thing about her. Her dark auburn hair was tied into a tangled braid, a few wisps framing her tanned face. Her muscular but thin figure was covered by men's clothes that were too big for her except for the leather vest that acted as a bodice or a piece of armor. But what was most striking and telling about this woman was the long scar that stretched over her face.

"_Cora_?"

"How do you know of me?" Cora asked cautiously, stepping back and closer to where her sword was leaning against the rock wall.

Snow White smiled fondly at the older woman. "Cora, it's me. Snow White,"

Cora's golden eyes grew wide with shock as she looked over the young woman sitting in front of her. This girl was no longer the little princess peeking through the bars of their cells, asking for stories and looking at the world with eyes that held too much wisdom for her age. Now this young woman was smiling at her, a fully grown woman with hair as black as a raven's wing that reached her elbows, skin as pale as snow though it held dirt from ten years back, rips as red as blood though they were chapped, and eyes the color of a brook with a morning's sun shining on it.

"Snow White!" Cora exclaimed, leaping forward with more joy than she had felt in over thirty years. She hugged the girl to her tightly before pulling back and giving her a curious look. "How did you escape from Queen Ravenna?"

"Prince Finn came into my cell and I got away through the sewers," Snow White explained. "He was coming to bring to the Queen so that she could cut out my beating heart,"

Cora stood in surprise, a hand going over her mouth. "_No_,"

"What is it?" Snow White asked curiously.

Cora slowly sat back down, staring at a hole in the wall as she uncovered her mouth. "The three of us, Queen Ravenna, you, and I are what those who know of it might call fair-blooded. We, through some sort of sacrifice, have been made fair and are in some way blessed. Ravenna was given her fair-blood by a dark spell and has been turned evil, dark and disgusting. You have been blessed by an innocent wish by your mother and are pure,"

"And you?"

"I am merely tainted, not as pure as you but not evil like Ravenna," Cora explained quietly, almost whispering. "I was blessed by a dark witch in our kingdom and the sacrifice was my twin brother two weeks into our lives on earth. My family and I had no idea and it was later something I never wanted, but I was granted pureness and wisdom by it. However, I am tainted with magic, hatred and my brother's sacrifice,"

"I'm sorry," Snow White told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," Cora nodded before she continued. "But to the point; Ravenna now knows that if she were to consume a pure fair-blood's heart, she will become immortal,"

"No," Snow White gasped.

Cora simply nodded.

"Then I need you to take me to the Duke's castle," Snow White said, determination entering her hazel eyes as she looked at Cora. "Will you take me there?"

Cora sighed. "I haven't left this forest in over six years, Snow. I don't know the way," she admitted to the girl sadly. "I could lead you in the direction of the Duke's castle up until the end of the Dark Forest but that is it. We'd be lost,"

Snow White sighed sadly, sagging her shoulders.

"However," Cora continued. "I know for a fact that we are joined in our destinies somehow. So, I will follow you and protect you until either Ravenna is dead or I am. You have my sword,"

Snow White gave Cora a sad smile. "Thank you, my friend,"

Suddenly a flock of ravens flew over the hut and the creaking of trees sounded around them, informing Cora that someone was coming close to them. Cora stood in an instant, swinging on her weapons belt before throwing on her deep hooded cloak. Cora then turned to Snow White and placed a finger over the scar on her lips, a sign to be quiet. Snow White nodded and watched as Cora disappeared through the door of the hut.

Cora looked around carefully, slowly unsheathing her sword, spinning around and swinging it up just in time to catch an axe coming down at her. Her golden eyes met a pair of blue ones that belonged to a huntsman that was staring at her in shock, both for her fighting prowess and her scars.

"Why are you here, huntsman?" Cora asked in a firm voice, swinging her sword around so that their weapons were no longer locked.

The huntsman continued to stare at the woman, shocked by her beauty and by the scars that marred it, only seeming to make her look like a wild thing. Though she held very few physical traits similar to his Sara, she somehow reminded him of her, that fight in her eyes and the firm grip on something that could kill him.

"I'm here on business," he told the woman before his eyes moved to the hut that stood behind her. "You live here?"

"Yes," she said shortly, stepping back towards the door. "Speak your business or I'll have you screaming it,"

The huntsman raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm here in search of someone. Either it is you or the person you protect inside,"

"I have no one inside. I only wish to protect what is mine,"

The huntsman did not believe a word coming out of her mouth. "Move aside then. I will do no harm to your home. I only wish to look inside and make sure my quarry has gone,"

"No," Cora growled.

"Do not make me fight you, woman,"

"No,"

Suddenly Snow White emerged from the hut, moving to stand between Cora and the huntsman in a protective way though she had no hope of protecting anyone from the huntsman. He seemed more surprised than anything at her actions, amused while Cora simply growled.

"Don't hurt her. Please, what is your business here?"

"To take you to the Queen," the huntsman said plainly.

"Do you know what awaits this girl when you take her to the Queen?" Cora challenged angrily, eyeing him carefully for any sign that he was going to move against Snow White. "She is going to kill her… rip out her heart and eat it while it still beats,"

"_Quick work, huntsman_,"

The three of them looked behind the huntsman to see Prince Finn and his men entering the clearing, the evil prince with an evil grin on his face. His stale blue eyes were bright as he looked upon Snow White, his secret obsession for years since he'd first seen her trying to escape the reign of his powerful sister. However, his eyes grew utterly excited as he spotted the scarred beauty behind, looking exotic and wild with her armor and sword on display.

"Cora, dear love! He's found you as well. My sister will be quite pleased,"

Cora hissed at him like a creature born from the forest itself.

"Hand her over, Cora," Prince Finn ordered, reaching his hand out for Snow White. "And I _might_ forget that I ever saw you,"

"Never," Cora snapped at him, swinging her sword threateningly.

"I helped you find her," the huntsman suddenly said, turning so that he was facing the Prince and his men instead of Cora and Snow White. "Give me what I was promised,"

"You need to bring her to me," Prince Finn clarified in monotone.

The huntsman suddenly turned, stepping past Snow White and brought his axe down on Cora's sword before she could contemplate his speed. Her sword was wrenched out of her hands and she was knocked to the ground. When she looked up again, he had Snow White against him, the blade of his axe beneath her chin.

"Give me what I was promised," the huntsman repeated.

"He'll kill you," Cora told him, standing from the ground, carefully grabbing her sword. "Then he will take both of us and go to the Queen,"

"_Shut up_," the huntsman snapped at her before his eyes turned to Prince Finn. "I'll keep my word when the Queen keeps hers. _Where's my wife_?"

"They are going to betray you," Cora spoke up again. She pitied this man now, no longer hating him for blindly trying to kidnap Snow White and hand her over to the Queen. However, if the Queen had his wife she would be long dead by now. "Queen Ravenna has probably already killed her. She's long gone no matter what she promised you,"

The huntsman took the axe blade from Snow White's throat and aimed it at Cora, glaring at her dangerously. "I said, _shut up_. My wife is already dead. I have no fear for what you speak,"

"Then you have been betrayed from the second Ravenna's mouth opened," Cora told him, her hands up in surrender. "Queen Ravenna _is_ death. She can end life, she can sustain life but she cannot restore it. She cannot give your wife back to you,"

At this, the huntsman's eyes turned to the evil prince's to see him grinning.

"You are a _fool_, huntsman," the prince laughed. "What the woman says is true. My sister cannot bring your pea brained whore of a wife back,"

At this, the huntsman roared in anger, shoving Snow White away from him and swinging his axe at the Prince and his men. Cora instantly went to Snow White's side, shoving the girl into her hut where she swung an already packed sack onto her back before she broke down the back wall of her hut and pulled Snow White through. The two women ran as fast as they could through the forest until Snow White was suddenly grabbed and pulled to a stop.

Cora turned as, swinging her sword up so that the tip touched the huntsman's throat as his hand clamping down over Snow White's mouth. He kept his eyes on Cora though his hand remained over Show White's mouth, the two hunters eyeing each other carefully, waiting for any further sign of violence from either.

"I will not hurt her," the huntsman told Cora carefully, slowly letting Snow White go.

Cora watched him carefully, pulling back the tip of her sword until he was far enough away from Snow White that she felt like she could sheath it.

Before Cora and the huntman knew what was happening, Snow White shot up and punched the huntsman right in the jaw, stealing one of the knives from his belt before scurrying behind Cora.

"Hey! What the hell?" the huntsman exclaimed, holding his jaw tenderly as glared at the little girl with the little knife. "Who are you two? Why does the Queen want you dead?"

"She wants everyone dead," Snow White exclaimed. "All of us,"

"But what makes you so damn valuable?"

"You should know," Cora snapped as calmly as she could. "_You're_ the one hunting her,"

"Forget it," the huntsman growled, picking up his axe. "I should have never got involved in the Queen's business. What did I get in? Stupid…" Suddenly the huntsman stopped mid-rant and groaned, drawing Cora's eyes as he reached into his shirt to pull his hand back with blood.

"Snow," Cora whispered back to her, her eyes remaining on the huntsman. "Stand down,"

Snow slowly nodded though it hadn't been a question, lowering her weapon.

Cora stepped towards the huntsman slowly, his head instantly snapping up as he raised his axe, touching it to her throat. Cora raised her hands to show him that she had no weapons and that she was at his mercy, understanding the threat of if she came any closer to him. She didn't show any fear of having the blade against her throat, just kept her eyes on his.

She nodded her head towards his wound. "May I?"

"_No_," the huntsman growled defiantly.

"Do you want it to get infected?" she challenged. "It's at least a day's walk to the other side of the Dark Forest assuming you don't want to be found by Queen Ravenna and her brother,"

"I don't trust you," he growled at her.

"Well I don't trust _you_," Cora shot back. "You're the one nearly got me and my friend killed,"

Neither moved, the three of them at a standstill.

"It will become infected if you leave it like that," Cora informed him. "You will die. Trusting me for a total of five minutes will most likely not kill you,"

The huntsman seemed to think about it for a moment, the blade against Cora's throat beginning to shake from the fatigue of having to hold it aloft. She watched as his mind turned over the idea of having her help him but she just waited patiently for the decision to be made. Finally he sighed and lowered his axe, wincing as he hunched the shoulder of the side that was hurt. Cora smiled kindly at him and had him sit down on the nearest root, pulling off her sack and shoving it blindly at Snow White.

"Would you pull out the healing pack that's in there? Should be the one in the grizzly bear skin, towards the bottom,"

Snow White did as she was told, handing Cora the pack. Cora helped the huntsman remove his leather vest and enough of his shirt for her to reach his wound which sat perfectly over his left pectoral muscle. She wiped down wound first, using a bit of the water from her canteen to wipe away the blood, being a clinical as possible as the cloth passed over his naked muscled chest. It was hard to ignore the beautiful body in front of her, especially since her experience with men was somewhat small do to her history, but she remained professional as she got out some of her herbs and salves, putting a mixture of the things over the wound as he hissed at her.

"Could you be a bit more careful?"

"Would you like to do this then?" Cora challenged, pulling her hands back.

The huntsman frowned but made no move to take her place.

"That is what I thought," she murmured calmly, unaffected by his mood as she smoothed the mixture out and placed the bandage over it. "Don't cry over a little stinging. I'm sure you've felt worse," She wrapped a length of cloth around his shoulder to keep it the bandage in pace and keep pressure on the wound, careful not to anger him further. "That should help for now," She knew he was watching her but she ignored him, continuing with wiping off her hands on her pants as she stood away from him.

The huntsman nodded to her before he clothed himself again and stood. "Thank you,"

"Wait," Snow White suddenly exclaimed as he began to walk away. "Where are you going?"

He turned and harshly shushed her before answering. "Getting away from you. You're trouble, is what you are,"

"I need to get to the Duke's castle," Snow White continued. "There's an army there,"

"Oh, the Duke's army?" he laughed as if it were a joke. "Bunch of farmers and milkmaids with pitchforks. I know sheep that have more fight in them. What's the point?"

"I need you to take me to the Duke's castle,"

"Why can't she do it?" the huntsman asked, gesturing to Cora.

Cora dropped her eyes to the ground. "I do not know the way,"

"She helped you," Snow White put in. "You are indebted to us,"

The huntsman laughed. "I am grateful, girl, not indebted,"

Snow White stepped toward him as he turned to leave again. "Look, I am very valuable. That's why you're here, isn't it?"

This made the huntsman stop.

"If you return without me, you're dead. If you leave us, we'll end up walking in circles,"

The huntsman turned and stepped closer to Snow White, making Cora straighten in a threatening manner. "Just for argument sake, how much reward?"

"However much is enough," Cora said instantly, sure that the Duke would pay this man whatever be needed to settle the debt for saving Snow White.

"At least thirty gold pieces-"

"A hundred," Snow White interrupted, making the huntsman look up at her in shock, wondering who could possibly be worth a hundred gold pieces. "Help us. _Please_,"

"Who are you?" he asked harshly before he looked over at Cora. "Both of you,"

"Maybe you should have asked the queen that,"

The huntsman glared at the girl before him. "I don't trust you,"

"I've given you my word," Snow White protested.

"I still don't trust you,"

"Then what of mine?" Cora challenged, getting him to look at her.

"There are few people that can be trusted,"

"Then it's a good thing you've found two," Cora threw back, making the huntsman give her an appraising look at her words. "My name is Cora and my friend and I have made you a very good deal. You should take it,"

The huntsman and Cora glared at each other for a long moment before the huntsman groaned and started walking away. "Well, come on then,"

The two women smiled at each other and started walking after him before Snow White found herself face to face with the huntsman as he snatched his knife from her hand.

"Give me that before you lose a finger," he muttered, making Core chuckle as she continued on.

As time went on Cora allowed the huntsman to lead the way, helping Snow White through the forest slowly until they stopped for the night. The huntsman started a small fire as Cora set out the little food that had been packed in the knap sack, passing it out. After a finishing off his portion, the huntsman pulled out a flask and took a long swig, the same thing he'd been doing the whole trip. The huntsman seemed to have finished off his flask though, given how he tossed it away angrily and it no longer sloshed.

"Do you drink to drown your sorrows?" Snow asked him. "Or your conscience?"

"What do you know about sorrow?" the huntsman asked snidely, ignoring the obvious pain that was evident in the scars that marred Cora's face.

"More than you realize," Cora told him easily before pulling the hood of her cloak up over her head and moved to sit up in a tree for the night, leaving the huntsman and Snow White to sleep beside the fire as she watched over them.

No one seemed to sleep at first, the huntsman to jittery from the day and the dangers of the forest, Snow White too afraid to shut her eyes and when she finally did, let them snap open at every noise that met her ears. Cora watched them before she started to hum to herself, though loud enough for them to hear until her humming became worlds

"_Just wait, though wide he may roam, always a hero comes home. He goes where no one as gone, but always a hero comes home. He knows to places unknown, always a hero comes home. He goes where no one as gone, but always a hero comes home_…"


	3. The Scarred Ones

**Author's Note:**** Thank you Jordan Lynn 7 and Narsilia Lyanna Elendil for reviewing my story. It means the world to me to hear what you guys think about my story. Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Scarred Ones**

The next morning, the huntsman woke slowly, a dull buzz centered over the left temple of his head that made him groan as he sat up, aware of the stiffness in his left shoulder. He stretched and blinked at the dull light before his eyes settled on the beautiful auburn haired woman sitting up in the tree, her eyes closed in sleep, her face peaceful. The huntsman knew little about this woman, but she reminded him of his Sara, his wife long lost to the beginning of Queen Ravenna's reign. He missed her with his body, mind, heart, and soul, wanting nothing more than the chance to hold her again and say that he was sorry for leaving her.

This woman, Cora, had the same fire in her that his Sara had had, the same stubbornness and the same caring that had saved him when he'd come back from the war. However, this woman was just as physically scarred as he was emotionally, which he knew translated into a bad past. He knew that the world was not a kind place to those that were not careful and the huntsman wondered what had hurt this woman so badly.

That was when Snow White sat up, stumbling to her feet loudly and wiping at her shoulder furiously as a huge furry spider went flying to the ground. This woke Cora in a start, making her jump as her golden eyes flash open and settle on Snow White who was now calming down. Cora sighed before her eyes moved to the huntsman, who was watching her, his blue eyes curious and showing that he didn't mind that she knew that he was watching her. Cora ducked her head and untied her legs from the branch she was sitting on and jumped down nimbly before looking between the both of them.

"Let's go,"

They were nearly to the edge of the dark forest when Snow White became talkative again, her teeth chattering as she spoke.

"Does it not trouble you to serve her?" Snow White asked the huntsman as Cora swung off her cloak and put it over Snow White's shoulders.

"Who, the Queen?" he asked, helping Cora over a log before nearly having to lift Snow White over the same one. "I serve no one. Especially that old hag, and any other royalty. They're all damned," Cora shot Snow White a look, hoping that Snow White would end the conversation there, because if she went any farther the huntsman might learn who she really was. However, Snow White continued, arguing with the man and defending her parents; "The King and his true queen are not damned,"

"The King?" the huntsman snorted. "He's the one that let the devil in the door. It's his fault the kingdom's plunged into darkness,"

"He didn't know," Cora suddenly spat, making the huntsman stop and look at her. "How could he have known what he was doing?"

"And what do you know?" the huntsman challenged. "What's a hermit like you care about the King anyway?"

Cora glared, stepping forward and looking him right in the eyes, her golden eyes nearly turning to fire before him. "You. Know. Nothing. About me. And you know nothing about him,"

The huntsman watched her for a moment longer before he pointed at the ground beside them, not letting his eyes leave hers. "The land is diseased. Nature is upturned," He stabbed his finger down in the direction of the dead buck being eaten by carnivorous butterflies. "This is the legacy of your precious king, Cora,"

Cora looked over before she dropped her eyes. "He never meant for that to happen to his kingdom, his people, his family," she told him softly before she looked him in the eye. "And twenty years ago… neither did I,"

With that she walked away from a confused huntsman and a shamed Snow White.

It wasn't long until the three of them finally reached the edge of the forest, coming to a stop just before a small cobblestone bridge. Cora and the huntsman shushed Snow White as they reached it, both of them unsheathing their weapons as they took notice of the skeletons and broken wagon wheels just below the bridge.

"What is it?"

Suddenly, there was the sound of rock crumbling just behind them just before and deep growling rumbled beneath their feet. All three turned to see a large beast emerging from the bridge to glare down at them.

"Troll!" the huntsman cried, attacking the monster in an instant, only to be knocked away fifty feet with a swing of the troll's arm. Both women fell as the bridge crumbled beneath them, the troll coming at the two with a furious snarl that sent Cora to her feet, her sword ready.

"Snow! Run!" Cora yelled as she swung up at the beast, making it jerk away from her in shock before it roared down at her. The huntsman was immediately by Cora's side forcing her to follow Snow White as she ran for the nearest tree, the three of them ducking behind it.

"Run!" the huntsman suddenly ordered, going back to fight the troll.

Neither woman moved, knowing that if something happened, they would stay and help. They watched as the huntsman and the troll swung at each other until the huntsman landed roughly, unconscious. The troll lumbered over to the huntsman, raising its fist to finish off the man, ready to crush him to a pulp so that he could eat him.

A vicious battle cry rang out as Cora appeared from behind of the stump. It go the troll's attention, the creature looking over at her in surprise, seeing the sharp sword in her hand. It crouched and roared back at her, nearly knocking her to the ground by the force of it. Cora stood her ground, sheathing her sword as she glared at the beast, refusing to back down against it. She shouted again, receiving a bark in return. She then stuck out her tongue, in response the troll licked its lip. She bowed her head slowly, keeping her eyes on the troll as she did so, watching as it dropped its head to her and sigh through its nose. She placed her hand against its snout carefully, feeling the warmth from beneath the scales and growth.

It let out one last huff before it turned and left her.

"How did you do that?"

Cora turned and watched as Snow White emerged from behind the tree stump, the huntsman stumbling to his feet and approaching her.

"I stood my ground. Became just as stubborn as it was,"

"I told you two to run," the huntsman growled, hiding his worry as he stumbled over to them, his eyes on Cora.

"If we had, you would be dead," Cora told him with a smirk. "Are you all right?"

"_Fine_," the huntsman muttered, waving the two women off. "Come on,"

The group traveled a few more hours until they were met by a group of masked archers in boats watching them from afar. At first the female archers were wary of them until Snow White spoke, making the archers debate amongst themselves. Eventually the party agreed to allow the three to come with them to their village, helping them onto one of their boats. It was silent nearly the whole ride until the village came into view where a whole group of women with scars on their faces awaited the party.

"Where are all the men?"

"Gone,"

As the boat docked a little blonde girl reached her hand out to help Snow White first and then Cora, the girl smiling when she looked upon Cora.

"You have scars like ours," the girl said, touching her own vertical scars on her cheeks.

Cora nodded as she came to stand on the dock, reaching a hand up to touch the long horizontal scar that ran along her cheek bones and nose.

"Yours look much better than mine," Cora told her, making the little girl smile.

"Come now," the leader said, looking to the huntsman. "Let me look at your injury,"

Cora watched as the woman grabbed the huntsman's arm roughly and pulled him away from the two women, his eyes on Cora until he nearly stumbled into the water. Cora, the little girl, and Snow White all chuckled in amusement before Snow White was taken away to eat and get food for the rest of them as the little girl, Lily, made sure that Cora was busy playing with her. They were nearly done with their first doll, making up a story about the little figure when Lily stopped and looked up at her.

"Maybe it needs a skirt or a dress?" Cora asked as she held up another scrap of fabric.

"Why do you have the scars?" Lily asked, making Cora freeze and look up at the girl. "Mother says that we have them to protect ourselves from the Queen,"

"A very good plan,"

"Did you do that?"

Cora nodded. "Yes. I was a prisoner for a long time. I learned what the Queen wanted from me and cut my face,"

"Did anyone else do it?" Lily asked, looking up at Cora's pained eyes. "The whole village cut their cheeks when the Queen came. Did you-?"

"Why don't you put a face on the doll? A pretty one, like yours," Cora interrupted Lily, feeling her heart twist at remembering the screams that seemed to reach her ears as she woke up though they had long since stopped, seeing Sara's blue eyes dull and dead as Prince Finn was hunched over her.

"I'm sorry," Lily said quickly, her eyes on the doll.

Cora sighed, leaning forward to kiss Lily on the head. "Don't be. You were merely asking,"

Just then the huntsman appeared, coming down the plank to the platform they were sitting on, looking down at the girl. "Your mother wants to see you,"

Lily stood and gently took the doll from Cora's hands before running off to her mother, leaving Cora to look up at the huntsman sadly, knowing the look on his face and what it probably meant.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked Cora, sounding like he was in pain. "Because I'd think it was too difficult a task? You'd be right,"

"I didn't trust you," Cora told him softly, repeating the same phrase he had said to her and Snow White only the day before. Slowly, Cora stood up kicking her cloak into a pile before she looked over at him, trying to make him understand. "I could not risk Snow White's life… After what you said about her father only strengthened that,"

"You should have told me," he argued.

"I'm sorry. But I will do anything to protect her. She is our only hope against Queen Ravenna and I didn't want to fight you,"

The huntsman stepped toward her, his eyes looking straight into her dark golden ones as if he didn't realize he'd moved at all. Cora felt her heart beat a little faster as she looked into his steely blue eyes, uncomfortable with how close he was to her but not bothering to move away.

"You should have told me," he repeated in a near whisper. "You can trust me,"

"I know," she whispered to him in an equally quiet voice.

They stood there for a long moment before Cora dropped her eyes and stepped around the huntsman. She shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself, the huntsman frowning as he looked out over the water, refusing to look upon her again. Cora was ready to walk away when she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Will you stay with us?"

He didn't look at her. "I'll think about it,"

Cora frowned but nodded in understanding. "Then will you tell me your name, huntman?"

"Eric,"

Cora felt a shiver go down her spine as Sara's voice went through her head like a whisper; "_My husband was away… I went to the market and Prince Finn found me… All I want is to see my love again. I can't leave him… For Eric_," Cora stopped, turning around to eye him carefully before speaking.

"When did you lose your wife, Eric? About ten years ago?"

Eric turned, giving her a strange look before nodding. "Nine years and ten months,"

Cora felt her heart turn cold. "Were you away when she went to the market?"

Eric nodded hesitantly.

"Did she have light brown hair and bright blue eyes?"

Eric nodded.

Cora let out a loud sob, placing a hand over her mouth as shock overcame her. "I knew your Sara. I was there when she died,"

Equal pain and shock came over Eric as he looked at Cora. "What happened to her?"

Cora dropped her eyes, uncovering her mouth. "She was to be next to be sacrificed to the Queen. I knew the Queen's secrets so I devised a plan to at least save us from death. We cut ourselves like these women have done, cut our hair, made ourselves unworthy to become the Queen's lunch,"

"And then?" Eric asked, his voice becoming hard.

"Prince Finn came into our cell in a rage," Cora told him, her eyes foggy as she looked at the water, remembering as she spoke. "My head hit the wall so many times I blacked out. When I came to your Sara was dead,"

"By Prince Finn?" Eric growled.

Cora nodded, looking up at him. "You were all she thought of in her last day on earth. She was worried for you and wanted nothing more than to escape and be with you again,"

Eric stumbled back until he fell to the platform in a heap, tears coming down his dirty face at hearing his wife's end, finally knowing who had taken her from him. Cora carefully stepped toward him until her hand touched his knee, making him look up into her scared face. Eric just ducked his head and went to push her away from him, but only succeeded in letting her hold his large hand in her two small ones. She kissed the back of it before wrapping her arms around him, shushing him comfortingly as he sobbed.

"Damn," Eric muttered, wiping his face. "If only there was something to drink,"

This made Cora let out a choked laugh before she settled her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I left her," Cora whispered to him. "I promised her that we'd have each other's backs and make it out together. I failed her… and you,"

Eric sniffed before looking over at her, their faces becoming uncomfortably close but neither of them caring at the moment. "You gave her a chance, Cora, a chance she wouldn't have had otherwise. I wasn't even there to save my own wife. You have nothing to be sorry for,"

Cora let a tear fall from her eye as he reached up and gently ran his thumb over her scared cheek bone.

"Thank you for trying," he whispered to her.

She nodded before pulling away from him, standing up and patting him on the shoulder before scooping up her cloak into her arms. With that, Cora walked away from Eric, leaving him to his thoughts about his dead wife, the evil prince that took her, and the scared woman that had protected her.

That night, Snow White and Anna, the leader of the village, sat up as they waited for little Lily to fall asleep. Snow White's eyes were on the deep scars on the little girl's cheeks, the ones that she had noticed were the same for the whole village.

"Our scars protect us," Anna suddenly explained to Snow White. "Without beauty we are nothing to the Queen. It's the sacrifice we made so that we could raise our children in peace while their fathers are at war. It is the same sacrifice the other fair-blooded woman made to be free from the torment," Anna continued, making Snow White look up at her in surprise before Anna continued. "And your sacrifice will come as well,"

Meanwhile, Cora was sitting out on one of the docks, her cloak under her head like a pillow. She was thinking of Eric, she was thinking of Sara, of Snow White, Lily, Anna, Ravenna, Finn, her own family that she had gotten killed her old kingdom which Ravenna had long since thrown to the side. Cora needed to make things right, to end the horrible woman that had made all this torment possible, get revenge for everyone who had lost someone to the witch and revenge for the people who had lost loved ones. Cora was done running and hiding in the shadows of the forests, she wanted Ravenna gone and she would kill to make that happen, fair-blooded, tainted, or normal, she would end the witch.

However, her mind then traveled onward, on to Eric and when things ended and calmed down around the kingdom. Did Cora like the huntsman? The dirty, tough, drunkard that had protected her and had just as much pain as she'd had? Did she like Eric? Attracted to him definitely, but like him?

However, the more important question was this; Would he ever eventually come to terms with Sara's death and be able to move on with his life?

Cora sat up as she heard something moving in the tall grass near the outside of the village, her eyes catching on a male silhouette disappearing into the grass. Cora was immediately on her feet and following him until she was almost directly behind Eric.

"Weren't you even going to say goodbye?" Cora asked Eric, making him turn around in surprise to see her standing there, placing her hands on her hips. "So you're going to leave? Even with what you know about her?"

"Aye," Eric nodded. "That's why you should be as far away from me as possible. Anything I ever cared about was taken from me,"

Cora was surprised by his statement, and apparently so was he. He dropped his head before he started to walk away from her, leaving her standing there in silent shock.

"Anyway, Snow's safer here with you than with me," he told her, turning and walking away from her. "You'll be fine,"

"Eric!" Cora yelled after him, getting him to stop and look halfway back at her. "If you care so much, then don't leave,"

Eric was frozen in place by her statement. If he left then she couldn't be taken away from him, but Sara was taken away from him when he was gone. He didn't know what to do so he did what he'd been planning on doing. Eric turned and walked away from Cora, leaving her standing alone in the tall grass, staring at his back until long after it disappeared.

Cora eventually returned to Anna and Lily's home, barely touching the door when flaming arrows suddenly started falling on the village.

"_Fire_!" Cora yelled. "We're under attack!"

Cora ran inside the house and ripped Snow White out of bed, then moving to Lily and Anna, pulling them up and leading them outside as the screaming started. Cora hurried her group along, unsheathing her sword that was still on her hip and slicing at any male that came at her. She saved woman being attacked as they ran to hide, cutting down the attackers and adding these women to the group she was protecting.

However, she was eventually cut off from them when a man on a horse came riding at her, grabbing her by the front of her leather vest. He dragged her alongside his horse, slamming her into various building until he threw her into the water.

Cora flailed desperately in the water, hindered by her clothes, heavy cloak, boots and weapons, as her sword disappeared from her hand. She quickly unhooked her cloak and floundered her way to the dock, coughing up water as she glared at the nearest man. She pulled herself from the water and unsheathed her lonely dagger, flipping it in her hand before throwing it at the man, hitting him right in the heart. She quickly ran toward him, removing his weapons belt and buckling it around herself, taking his sword to replace her own. She then quickly retrieved her dagger from his chest and made her way for land, cutting down any man that got in her way.

She ushered any remaining women with her, looking to where boats were being loaded, a figure looking similar to Snow White among them. She nearly reached them when a man stepped in front of her with a disgusting grin on his face and a sword too big for him aimed at her. She groaned, not in the mood for another fight but excepting the challenge, ducking under his first wide swipe. Cora was about to deliver a killing blow when an axe swung into his back, sending the man to the ground with a thud. Cora looked up into Eric's face, a grin spreading over her face at the sight of his grimy worried one.

"Couldn't have been here two minutes ago?"

He laughed at her, giving her his hand as the two ran for Snow White, grabbing her before she joined the village women in their boats.

"Come on, let's go!"

"_No_! We have to help them," Snow protested, fighting against Cora's hold on her.

"You will," Anna assured her before shooing her away urgently. "_Go_,"

Reluctantly, Snow White allowed Cora and Eric to drag her away, the three of them running as fast as they could away from the burning village and the men that hunted them.


	4. The Seven Dwarves

**Chapter 4 – The Seven Dwarves **

It was early the next day before they finally stopped to rest, all of them soaking wet, tired, hungry, and panting heavily. There was a long moment of silence as the three of them lay on the forest floor, Eric's hand brushing Cora's shoulder, her hand brushing his thigh.

Eric knew now that he never should have left them. It had nearly happened again, loosing someone he cared for. He'd nearly done it again. Eric was determined that he wouldn't leave them now, Cora especially. He didn't know what he felt for her exactly but he knew that he cared for this strange, scarred woman and he wouldn't leave her like he'd left his Sara.

"I'm sorry," Eric suddenly whispered, mostly to Cora as she turned her head to look up and over at him. "I'm so sorry,"

Snow White sat up and glared at him. "You're _not_,"

Eric looked over at her as he too sat up. "I am,"

"_You left us_," Snow White exclaimed, pain in her eyes. "We never should have been there,"

"Look at me," Eric ordered gently, leaning forward to place a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take you and Cora to Duke Hammond's, okay? All right?"

Snow White nodded, breathing more evenly.

Eric then looked over at Cora as she sat up, sitting beside him. "I'll keep you both safe. You have my word,"

Cora nodded at him, grateful to him.

The three of them barely registered the sound of running feet when they were suddenly attacked. Snow White, Cora, and Eric held down as they were beaten until they were docile enough to be strung upside-down by seven dwarves.

"This is our lucky day," one of them said as they all took their burlap masks off. "The hedge-pig I loathe most in the world lands right in our lap,"

"Come on, Beith. Is this how you treat a friend?"

"Oh! No, no, no, you puttock. _This_ is how I treat a friend," the grey haired dwarf grinned as he slammed a small hammer into Eric's gut, making him groan and the dwarves laugh.

"Beith?" Cora asked, shocked as she looked at the dwarves that were within her eyesight.

"Is that Cora?"

"Gus?" Cora asked in shock.

"Cora?" the rest of them asked in unison before swinging their prizes around until Cora faced the group. Her eyes squeezed shut to fight the dizziness before opening them to look at the seven dwarves she had once deemed her friends.

"Hey, guys," Cora greeted, waving her tied hands at them.

"Where have you been, girl?" Coll asked. "We thought you were dead,"

"Been busy," she told him. "Could you cut us down? I'm getting light headed,"

After a second, Cora hit the ground shoulders first, Beith coming over to untie her hands before she stood feeling dizzy. "I like what you've done with yourselves," Cora commented before tapping her temple. "I like the masks,"

"My idea," Gus smiled shyly before his eyes moved back to Snow White.

"And who is this, aye?" Beith asked, coming around to see Snow White. "Is this an errant apprentice or captive?"

"Cora and this man are helping me,"

"We should kill all three of them," Coll suggested.

"Hey!" Cora exclaimed, glaring at her favorite of the seven. "I thought I liked you,"

"He's caused us nothing but trouble," Duir added in agreement, ignoring Cora.

"Skewer him and leave the girls to rot. I don't like killing girls,"

"I do," Duir said nonchalantly.

"Leave the girl alone, Duir," Cora warned the dwarf angrily, stepping between him and his target as he raised his weapon. "You all weren't this bloodthirsty against random strangers when we last traveled together,"

"We are now, poppet," Gort grinned at Cora, making her glare.

"He's got nothing. One silver coin and an empty codpiece," Nion said, throwing the pouch into Eric's crotch, causing the man to groan.

"Two days we sat here. What for? Nothing?" Gort asked angrily before swinging the dull end of his spear into Eric's gut mercilessly.

"Hey!" Cora exclaimed, putting herself between the dwarves and both captives.

"We should have stayed by the river. What a waste of time!"

"Cut us down, Beith. I have gold I can pay you," Eric bluffed. "It's just not here. It's hidden back in the woods,"

The dwarves laughed at him, clearly not believing one word. "Shut your ugly mug, huntsman. If you had any pennies, you would have pissed it away on mead by now,"

"Cut us down, then I'll show you!"

"Pull the other one, you lying dangler,"

"Guys!" Cora suddenly exclaimed, glaring at the seven dwarves standing before her. "Look, Eric and I are taking this girl to Duke Hammond's. We are currently being chased after by the Queen's men and if you'd rather not be caught up in it, you should let us go. She's not safe here,"

"Oh, well my little heart bleeds for you," Gort mutter sarcastically, making Cora step forward threateningly only to have the sharp end of his spear pressed against her stomach. "We should chop all of them up and feed them to the wolves,"

Cora stopped her movements as she felt the spear tip pierce her leather vest, the sting of the spear tip touching her vulnerable stomach. It made her glare darken at her least favorite of the seven dwarves, his glare matching hers as he pressed in a little bit.

Eric couldn't see the spear but he knew by her stiff body that something was happening on the other side of Cora's body. His eyes glaring in Gort's direction, wishing that he could grab him by his plane of hair and swing him around like a ragdoll.

"Look, the girl is worth a lot of money," Cora continued, her eyes not leaving Gort. "_Alive_. I'd recommend letting us go so that we can get you and Eric the money,"

"Shut up!" Gort yelled at Cora, not believing her.

"You have love for the Queen?" she challenged Gort. "Last time I was with you, you hated her with every fiber of your beings,"

"We lost everything when the King died," Coll agreed with Cora.

"We fight only for ourselves," Quert snapped.

"My father was King Magnus," Snow White suddenly spoke up, sending everyone into a shocked silence for a long moment before Beith broke it.

"Muir, does she speak the truth?"

The oldest of the seven, the one that was still masked, removed it before he spoke. "Yes. She is of royal blood, King Magnus and Queen Eleanor's daughter," He then turned to Gort, pointing to Cora blindly as he continued. "And they are both of the blood. They are both destined. Let her go, Gort,"

Gort grumbled beneath his breath and removed the spear from Cora's stomach.

"I see an end to the darkness," Muir added, happily.

Then the sound of a horses whinnying reached their ears, making them all freeze.

"Riders! The Queen's riders!"

"They found us!" Snow White cried in panic. "If you don't cut us down, we'll all be killed! You'll find your weight in gold if you cut-!"

Eric and Snow suddenly hit the ground as Cora sheathed her dagger, glaring at the two of them.

"Shut up, Snow,"

They all ran for cover, the three tall humans following the seven dwarves as they led them through a hidden cavern-like tunnel. The bottom was covered in water, so it was almost impossible to be quiet as they exited the tunnel, to see a beautiful, green, healthy forest above the cavern, shocking Snow White into silence at the peaceful and strange place. It was beautiful and strange, a place that Snow White nor Cora had ever seen before, fairies flying about, mushrooms with eyeballs growing on trees, plant covered turtles crawling about.

"Blasted fairy music!"

"Yeah. Good thing there's plenty of moss about," Gort snorted as the two twins stuffed moss into their ears to stop the music.

"Where are we?" Snow White asked, only to be answered by Gus, the youngest of the group who had taken a shine to her.

"They call it Sanctuary, my lady," he replied pleasantly. "It's the home of the fairies,"

Snow White smiled happily over at Cora as Cora drew her hand over a tree, laughing for the first time in a long time as the tree seemed to sway as if being tickled, a few of the creatures growing on it hiding from her shyly. Eric stood behind her, watching her, the corner of his lips twitching at the sound of her happy laughter.

"Clear!" Coll yelled as the group reached a clearing where they kept their treasures.

"Coll!" Duir exclaimed, looking at him pointedly before looking around the clearing himself to make sure everything was safe. "Clear!"

Coll rolled his eyes and huffed, making Cora chuckle as she came up to pat him on the shoulder.

"Set up camp," Beith ordered the group as Snow White moved off and Eric and Cora began sharpening their many weapons. It was just getting dark when camp was set up and everyone moved off into their own groups around the roaring fire, Gus, Nion, and Duir playing music for the group.

"Play louder, you whey-face," Quert complained drunkenly. "I can still hear them harpy fairies,"

"Duir, would you really have killed them?" Coll asked the dwarf next to him, gesturing to the girls that were not too far off from them.

"Yeah,"

Cora leaned forward and snatched the mug from Duir and drank the whole thing before handing it back to him, making him glare at her. "Shouldn't have said that, love," she told him before patting Coll on the shoulder as she stood and moved off to sit with Gus.

"That seat's not taken," the blind Muir said without a second thought as Snow White approached him. "If that's what you were about to ask,"

"I want to thank you," she said softly as Gort watched them.

"It's only a log," Muir purposely misunderstanding Snow White, trying to brush it off. "There's no need to thank me,"

"No. For before," she corrected, smiling at him. "For defending me, defending us,"

"Your father was a good man," he told her. "The kingdom prospered. Our people prospered.  
"There were more of you,"

"Aye," Gort nodded drunkenly but still serious. "The men you see before you and many, many more went deep into the caves. We were noble gold miners because we could see the light in the darkness. Gus. Gus?" Gus stopped playing and looked up at Gort hesitantly, also getting Cora's attention since she'd been sitting beside him. "You were just a boy, but you remember," Gort told him. "When we returned to the surface, there was nothing. The land was blackened and everything and everyone was gone, dead,"

"That was the month your father died," Muir clarified for Snow White.

"I'm very sorry," was all Snow White could say.

"As am I, Princess. As am I," Muir then looked over to where his son, Noin was sitting. "Son, play a happy tune,"

"_Why spend your leisure bereft of pleasure_," Nion began dully before others began to join in with him. "_Amassing treasure, why scrape and save? Why look so canny at ev'ry penny? You'll take no money within the grave_,"

Gus got up from beside Cora then and moved to stand beside Snow White, looking at her shyly before speaking up. "I know I'm a bit- uh… gicky, but would you care for a dance?"

Snow smiled sweetly at him and smiled. "I'd be honored, Gus,"

Cora laughed happily, clapping as Gus taught Snow White to dance, the both of them smiling at each other as they enjoyed themselves. Eventually however, a shadow fell over Cora as she looked up to see Coll smiling down at her, reaching her hand out to her. Cora took it gladly and the two danced beside Snow White and Gus, the Coll didn't get to hug Cora as Gus got to hug Snow White.

Eric watched as the auburn haired woman danced across the fire, easy to see as her partner was so short. The firelight danced in her hair, making it seem as if her hair was a bright red instead of a reddish-brown. Her eyes were bright and happy as she laughed, Coll and her bumping into each other and nearly falling over.

"Still fleecing us out of our bevvy, huntsman?" Beith asked, coming back to the circle.

"What do you say we let bygones be bygones?" Eric offered, knowing it was a fat chance.

"Not yet, nut-hook," Beith snorted before he looked at where the girls were dancing with the dwarfs and was started when he noticed who Cora was dancing with.

"Is Coll dancing with Cora?" he asked in disbelief. "He can't dance worth his salt. He has three left feet… on a good day,"

"And not having a problem dancing with Cora," Eric replied with a smrik.

"Well, she always did like him best," Beith commented before looking over at Eric. "So, what's in it for you?"

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked, setting his flask aside.

"I'm talking about the girls, specifically Cora," Beith told him with a suggestive tone of voice. "Is it really just the gold you're after when you follow the two of them?"

Eric sighed. "I'm not completely sure, Beith. If I had any sense I'd have abandoned her and her snowy tagalong long ago,"

"Muir says they're destined," Beith mused. "Question is, huntsman… destined for what?"

In the morning Cora was awoken by an annoying nudging, like someone was grabbing and pulling at her foot. Cora's eyes slowly opened until she looked down from her seat in the tree to see Eric looking up at her, gesturing for her to come down. She quickly untied her legs from the branch before jumping down and following Eric and the dwarves as they, in turn, followed Snow White. Eventually they came to a clearing, a tree sitting in the middle of a bond at its center, a large white hart standing at the base of the tree, seeming to be waiting for Snow White. Show White approached it slowly until she raised her hand and touched it just beneath the eye, petting it. Then, the hart bowed to her.

"The white hart bows before the Princess, father," Nion gasped.

"He's blessing her," Muir realized.

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked, confused.

"You have eyes, huntsman, but you do not see," Muir told him with a smirk. "You, who have been with her the longest,"

"She is life itself," Cora explained to him. "She is the purest of the fair-blooded. She is the one who will heal the earth after Ravenna's reign, who is death. Can't you feel it? Are your ailments not gone now that you have known her?"

Muir nodded. "Gold or no gold, where she leads, I follow,"

"Aye,"

"I'm with you,"

"Yes, Father,"

Eric looked over at Cora as she looked over at him.

"I've already pledged," she informed him.

"Then I shall too,"

The two looked up in shock at the sound of an arrow flying just before it pierced the hart, making it rear up in pain.

"Ambush!" Gus cried.

Without hesitation, Cora ran for Snow White, reaching her and pulling her down just as an arrow whizzed past them. The group ran together until Eric split off from them once they heard others following them, the girls and Gus going to the left as he went to the right. Cora ran behind Snow White, trying to keep her from getting grabbed but failed when a man on a horse came up behind Snow White. However, Cora needn't of worried since Snow White pulled him from his horse with a quick tug. Gus was just about to kill him when Snow White stopped him, knowing why he looked familiar now, just as the man cried; "No, no, it's me! It's William!"

"William!" Snow White exclaimed happily, lunging forward and hugging the young man.

Meanwhile, Eric and Prince Finn were fighting each other, Eric loosing badly to the evil prince, landing on his back before he slowly began to get to his feet.

"I admire your fight, huntsman," Prince Finn grinned. "Your wife was the same,"

"Shut up," Eric snapped. "You have no right to talk of her,"

"I remember them all. Especially the ones with fight," Prince Finn laughed as Eric jumped up only to be held down and nearly stabbed. "She screamed your name, but you weren't there," A few more moves and Eric was on his knees again, a sword at his throat. "And now you can beg her forgiveness in the Otherworld,"

Eric glared up at him before his eyes caught on a broken tree, sharp spears of wood aimed toward him, ready to be used as a weapon.

"Cora will be next," Prince Finn continued, getting Eric's attention. "She's always had such fight in her and now that she is unworthy of my sister I can have her all to myself. I wonder who she will scream for, huntsman. Maybe she'll just try to fight me? But she won't be able to get away. I'll rape her and then choke the life out of her, just like with your sweet Sara,"

"No!" Eric roared, shoving Prince Finn into the tree stump, killing him.

Elsewhere, Gus, Cora, Snow White, and William were sitting waiting for the others to find them when Gus suddenly jumped in front of Snow White.

"Arrow!" Gus cried, before he fell, William shooting the man that had shot Gus, the man falling dead as Duir and Coll stood only a few meters away. Snow White was instantly at Gus's side, holding the young dwarf, willing him to be calm and breath as tears fell from her eyes.

"I won't leave you, miss," he promised her just before his breathing stopped.

Cora let out a sob, a hand over her mouth as Snow White kissed him on the cheek.

"Good journey, my friend," Cora whispered to him. "Good journey,"

"We used to have pride," Gort began as he approached, his eyes on Gus. "And now we just pilfer and drink and dream about when we didn't. Every man here would die for the chance of becoming that man again. So, we follow you, Princess, in life and in death," Gort swore for all of them. "And we shall have our pride again. On Gus's soul, this I swear,"

Nion took Gus's word and held it out to Snow White who took it, her eyes gaining even more determination than before.

That night everyone stood in a circle as they watched Gus's body burn on the funeral pyre, Nion singing the funeral song of their people; "_Dark the stars and dark the moon, hush the night and the morning loon__. __Tell the horses and beat on your drum. Gone their master, gone their sun. Dark the oceans dark the sky, hush the whales and the ocean tide. Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum. Gone their master, gone their sun. Dark to light and light to dark, three black carriages, three white carts. What brings us together is what pulls us apart. Gone our brother, gone our heart_,"


	5. A Knife Against A Kiss

**Chapter 5 – A Knife Against A Kiss**

When they made camp next they were nearly to their destination, Duke Hammond's castle, and the full moon was out, snowing softly. Snow White was curled up with the dwarves under the fur blankets while Cora was asleep in a tree, now wearing her new fur cloak that she had gotten off one of the dead riders. The only ones that were still awake were William and Eric who sat together drinking, William drinking a small amount from Eric's flask.

"She hasn't changed," William spoke up, looking at Snow White as he handed the flask back to Eric. "She has that that same light inside her. You must see it,"

"You'd be blind if you didn't," Eric replied.

"Thought about her every day since I lost her," William admitted before chuckling softly. "I can hardly believe I found her,"

"You should tell her how you feel," Eric advised. "It'd be good for her,"

"No," William said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't know how to tell her,"

"You not telling someone something like that and living with the regret is a lot worse,"

Eric looked up into the trees at the elegant figure.

The next morning Cora woke up half hanging out of her tree and shivering with cold and the need to relieve herself. She quickly untied herself and went into the woods, not enjoying the cold air on her backside much but getting her business done. She was about to go back to the camp with the others when she heard the sound of talking nearby. She followed it, dagger in hand, until she caught sight of two figures, the first being Snow White, who was stumbling backwards, looking as if she were in pain, and the second being William who was just following her as if nothing was happening. Cora followed silently, confused until Snow White fell back and William shivered, turning into Queen Ravenna in a long black cloak, hunched over the princess.

"No!" Cora screamed, running at Ravenna as the witch swung around. The horrible grin on her face made Cora's heart freeze in terror but she didn't let it show, throwing her dagger at the witch. The dagger was deflected as Cora unsheathed her sword, swinging it at Ravenna as they finally met. Ravenna bent backwards, narrowly missing Cora's sword, straightening and swinging her own dagger. Cora deflected it and dropped back a step as Ravenna came at her again, swinging her curved dagger dangerously close to her.

"And _you_," Ravenna hissed.

Cora swung her sword, slicing into Ravenna who didn't seem to notice it at all. Instead, Ravenna lashed out with a small dagger, making Cora's whole body convulse in pain as the thing cut into her torso like fire. Ravenna smiled at Cora sweetly as the woman stumbled back in quick steps, her sword falling from her hands as they groped at her stomach. Cora fell back into the snow, gasping for air as her hands held her, barely bloodied by the shallow cut that felt like fire and ice had infected her belly.

"By fairest blood it was done," Ravenna hissed down at Cora. "And only by fairest blood can it be undone… You were the only ones who could break the spell. The only one tainted enough to end my reign and destroy me," Ravenna then looked over at where Snow White lay against the snow, barely breathing. "And you were the only one pure enough to save me,"

Ravenna got up to go to Snow White, the curved dagger reappearing in her hand. Cora wanted nothing more than the ability to sit up, take her blade into her hand and end the witch…

"You see, my Cora," Ravenna smiled. "Once my essence is absorbed within you completely, you will be dead and I will have the ultimate reign. And once I eat Snow White's dead heart, I will be immortal,"

"No!" Cora gasped, crawling towards Ravenna with her sword clutched in her hand.

Ravenna turned, laughing at the woman trying so desperately to save the little girl, to save everyone. It was pitiful, watching Cora drag herself towards the witch with no hope of actually stopping her from killing Snow White. Ravenna ignored Cora, leaning over Snow White, lifting the curved blade high, ready to kill the princess for her heart.

"You don't realize how lucky you are never to know what it is to grow old!"

"No!" Eric cried, seeing Ravenna kneeling over Snow White with a knife in her hand, Cora on the forest floor only a few feet off.

Ravenna swung around at him, hissing at him like a demon just before Eric's axe met her body, breaking her up into a flock of ravens. Both Eric and William swung at the birds, and catching a few with their blades before Ravenna quickly flew away from the place, leaving the men with their fallen women.

"No," Eric gasped, barely heard by anyone. He collapsed onto his knees beside Cora, lifting her up into his arms roughly, making her cry out before she settled against him. Eric had no idea what to do for her, but when he saw the six dwarves coming toward them, he called out to them. "What are you looking at? Do something! You're dwarves, healers. Save her! Help them!"

"No. This cannot be," Muir said sadly, not sure what to do now that the Queen had gotten to both of the fair-blooded women, their only hope.

"Snow," William cried softly as she blinked up at him, no longer breathing. "Stay. Please stay, Snow. Please, please,"

"Cora, tell me what to do," Eric pleaded, turning his eyes back to hers. "Please, tell me! I can't lose you too. _Tell me what to do_!"

"Lift up my shirt…" Cora gasped. "What… do you see?"

Eric nodded, gently pulling at the edge of her shirt, revealing a long but shallow cut on her stomach. Cora cried out, shocking most of the group, when the shirt caught on her wound, forcing Eric to tug against it. The shirt was released and revealed the shallow cut, a dark mass spreading from the cut, almost like she'd been infected with darkness and now it was flooding her veins.

"It's a shallow cut but it's all black. You've been poisoned,"

Cora choked painfully, breathing was becoming impossible and the pain in her body seemed to have become unbearable, spreading from her sliced stomach. She nodded anyway, her golden eyes filling with tears as she looked up at him.

"Alright… what about Snow-"

"No!" Eric shouted, cutting her off. "You need to focus on you, love. Tell me how to save you,"

Cora shook her head. "You can't,"

"No, damn it!" Eric shouted, jostling her painfully. "I can't lose you too, Cora. It can't end like this. I won't let it,"

"I'll be fine… for a while," she promised, gripping his shirt tightly to pull herself into a sitting position. "I need to get to Snow,"

"Cora-"

"Please, Eric,"

He frowned at her but did as she asked, helping her to Snow White's side, the girl being held against William's chest in a death grip. Cora choked on her next scream of agony as Eric sat her down in the snow beside the two, her stomach burning.

Cora placed her hand over Snow White's face as if she were about to pull off a mask that the girl was wearing. The two men and the six dwarves watched her with interest, listening as Cora muttered a few words to herself. She removed her hand and Snow suddenly coughed, her eyes bulging as she tried to get something up. William sat her up and they all watched as a chunk of furry apple fell from her mouth, allowing Snow White to fall back into William's arms again.

"She isn't breathing at all," William muttered, looking between Snow White and Cora. "Why isn't she breathing?!"

"Calm down!" Eric growled, protective of Cora.

"She… needs a reason… William," Cora told him, leaning back into Eric as her energy began to leave her. "Give her… a reason,"

William looked between Cora and Snow White desperately, almost confused at her words. He then looked down at Snow White, gathering her against him anxiously.

"Snow? Snow, can you hear me?" he whispered to her. "You've got to wake up, love. Please… you've got to wake up and save us. You'll be queen,"

Snow White didn't move.

William bowed his head down until his foreheads touched Snow White's, pain and grief wracking his heart. "Please… Snow… come back to me,"

"What do we do, Beith?" Gort asked as they watched the sobbing man.

"What we promised,"

By late afternoon the group had the Snow White on a bed made of twisted branches and flowers, looking like she was sleeping. The dwarves carried her with William walking behind her, tears in his eyes. Eric was at the back of the group, Coll at his side, carrying a dying Cora in his arms, her thin body shaking against him, her eyes long since having shut. Everyone within the walls of the castle gathered around as the bell tolled for their lost princess, everyone saddened by their loss.

Not long after dark, Snow White was cleaned and washed, changed into a satin white dress and laid out upon beautiful furs with in the great hall. Cora, on the other hand, still seemed to cling to life, sweat covering her brow and the darkness spreading steadily. She had been cleaned and washed as well, placed in a pair of trousers and a large shirt so that she could be bandaged. She, until Snow White, had been placed in a small room where she was left to die, no one knowing what to do for her. Eric, however, wouldn't dare leave her alone- not yet- so he sat in her room, sitting on the window sill, drinking out of his flask as usual.

"Well, here you are," Eric said sadly, tossing his empty flask into the corner of the room as he got up from his uncomfortable seat at the window, walking up to Cora's side. "All dressed up, like you're about to wake up and give me more grief. Am I right?"

Eric almost expected her to answer but she didn't, not even a cough or a shiver. She looked dead except for the occasionally haggard breath she took in and the light sheen of sweat that coated her lightly tanned skin. Even with the white scars on her face that Ravenna had deemed ugly, Eric could not look at her and see anything but beauty.

"You deserved better," he told her matter-of-factly before he let his eyes move to the floor beside them as he spoke again. "As you know, I once had a wife- Sara- but what you didn't know was when I came back from the wars, I carried with me the stench of death and the anger of the lost. I wasn't worth saving, that's for sure… but she did so anyway. And I loved her so much. I loved her more than anyone or anything and then I let her out of my sight and she was gone. And I became myself again, a self I never cared for… until you,"

Eric sat down on the bed beside her and touched her too warm hand, the darkness just reaching past her elbows now. Eric couldn't stand how cold she was, cold with death that seemed too eager to take her when she wasn't done fighting yet, wasn't done living. Eric felt a tear run down his face and he didn't bother to brush it away.

"See, you remind me of her," he admitted to her. "Her heart, her spirit, her fire, and yet you are so different," Eric told her, taking her small hand in his. "But now you, too, have gone. You both deserved better, and I'm so sorry I failed you,"

Eric couldn't stand the thought of this woman dying when she deserved so much more than what she got out of life. Eric wanted to see this woman smile again, a real smile like in Sanctuary, wanted to see her dance again, wanted to see her peaceful face as she slept either in a tree or in an actual bed, he wanted to see her in a dress with her auburn hair brush out and her face clean, he wanted to hold her in his arms and to be held back, he wanted her to be happy. And he had so many questions for her, wanted to spar with her just to see how good a fighter she was, wanted to know about her parents and her childhood, he wanted to know what she looked like when she woke up in the morning when she'd been lying in a bed instead of waking up stiffly on a tree branch. But most of all, he wanted to know what it was like to kiss her.

"I'm so sorry,"

Still holding her cold hand, Eric leaned forward and kissed Cora lightly on the lips. Eric pulled back as another tear fell from his eyes as he let go of her hand and stood, leaving Cora on her own as he went to find more mead and ale to drown his sorrow.

What he didn't see was the ever so slow retreating of the blackness in Cora's veins. The darkness that clung so tightly and fed from Cora's hate, pain, and loss, and even Ravenna, couldn't fight the happiness that spread through Cora's heart, or the love that filled her veins. Cora took in a deep but pained breath, the darkness abandoning her arms, neck and thighs, before retreating from her chest and torso, all returning to the cut, the black ooze being absorbed into the bandage over her wound.

After a long moment Cora shot up with a start, almost like coming out of a nightmare before she reached down and ripped off the sullied bandage. She got up on weak legs and left her room, moving to the great hall where she found William sitting beside a seemingly dead Snow White, head in hands after failing to convince his father to ride out and meet the evil Queen.

"You never gave her a reason,"

William looked behind him to see a sickly looking but very alive Cora standing behind him, leaning heavily on the stone wall beside her. William instantly shot from his seat, his eyes wide as he took her in.

"Cora?! You should be in bed? How are you even up?"

"Kiss her," Cora urged him. "You never gave her a reason good enough to live,"

"But I-"

"Kiss her, William. You love her and it is only a true love's kiss that can break this spell, the same way that a true love's kiss drove the darkness from me,"

William stared at her in disbelief before he looked down at Snow White.

"But… what if I am not her true love?" William asked her worriedly.

Cora chuckled. "Then she will be only slightly worse off now,"

William looked back at Cora with wide eyes.

"Kiss. Her. _Now_,"

William groaned and turned to look down at Snow White, slowly leaning forward until his lips touched her cold ones. He slowly leaned back after a moment, and upon seeing no change William let out a pained sob.

"I'm so sorry, Snow White. I'm sorry I couldn't save you again. I love you,"

William laid his head upon her shoulder, a sob racking his body at his constant failure to keep this girl safe. However, after a long moment, Snow White drew in a deep breath, shocking William into looking up at her, seeing a bright smile.

"I love you too, William. Always have," Snow White told him before pulling his face down to hers, kissing him sweetly.

Cora dropped her eyes, embarrassed before she felt someone in front of her. She looked up to see a smiling Snow White and William looking down at her.

"Come, my friend," Snow White smiled. "Let us rally the army,"

William took Cora's arm and led her outside, following Snow White as she emerged from the castle and into the courtyard. Everyone gathered around Snow White, everything and everyone growing silent at the sight of her alive and well. Snow White walked down the stairs smoothly and confidently, stopping in front of the Duke.

"The spell is lifted," Muir said softly.

"Death has favored you," the Duke said softly.

"Death favors no man," she disagreed before continuing. "We must ride like thunder waves under the tattered battle flag of my father, our father,"

"You must rest," the Duke said gently, thinking her crazy, especially with the ill looking woman standing behind her.

"We have rested long enough," Cora argued. "I shall rest either when Ravenna is gone, or I am dead forevermore,"

Snow White nodded to her friend before stepping away from the Duke and looking out at the group of people that had gathered around her. "Iron it the strongest thing we possess, but does it not melt to the fire every day.

"All these years, all I've known is darkness. But I have never seen a brighter light than in the people we have met, than when my eyes just now opened! I know that light burns in all of you as well! Those embers must turn to flame. Iron into sword.

"Fight alongside me, and I shall take the false queen from my sister's throne! I shall be the sword, forged by the fierce fire that I know must be in your hearts. For we have seen what she sees. I know what she knows. I know her end! And I'd rather die today than live another day of this death!

"Who of you will burn this witch to the ground? Who will ride with me? Who will be my brother?"

Every fist was in the air as a simultaneous _Aye_ was heard.

William was about to return Cora inside so that she could rest for the coming battle, one that he doubted she'd allow herself to miss, when six rowdy dwarves descended on her. All of them were yelling at her for scaring them half to death and how she deserved a good whomping for making them worry for her. Cora just smiled at them and kissed each of them on the top of the head, even Gort.

"Let me take her, William," a familiar voice said from William side.

Cora looked up to see Eric standing there, smiling at her. Cora felt her heart sing in her chest as she looked upon this man, a man that had saved her many times and she hoped she would never stop seeing. William handed Cora over to Eric awkwardly before disappearing after Snow White and his father, the dwarves disappearing around the same time.

"Eric," she breathed, her hand on his cheek as she smiled up at him.

"God, I've missed you," he grinned, taking her up into his arms and kissing her full on the mouth, not caring about any of the people about. The woman he loved was alive and in front of him, not taken from him as his Sara had been. He was thankful to ever God and everything on Earth that she was with him right now.

He set her on her feet long before he let her lips go, both of them breathing hard as she looked on each other, foreheads pressed together. Cora was smiling brighter than he'd ever seen her do before, and Eric was smiling for the first time that Cora had ever seen. She liked the look on him very much.

"Thank you," Cora whispered to him.

Eric raised an eyebrow at her. "For what?"

"For saving me," she told him. "You've saved me in every sense of the word,"

"You've saved me as well,"

The two smiled and kissed each other once again.


	6. Pure, Tainted and Evil

**Chapter 6 – Pure, Tainted, and Evil**

They rode out the next morning, Snow White, Cora, Eric, and William side by side and dressed for armor in their own perspective ways, Cora and Eric probably the only ones dressed only in leather.

When they reached the dark castle the dwarves were sent in through the same way Snow White had escaped through, the sewer. Once inside they were to infiltrate the gate house and open that gate to allow the army entry. As soon as the dwarves disappeared into the opening the army began their long ride to the castle, everyone riding hard as fireballs sailed at them, slamming down at them and scaring the horses. When they arrived however, their luck seemed to have ran out, the gate was not open and they could not get through, the Queen's archers firing arrow after arrow down at them.

"We must turn back!" William cried.

"No!" Snow White roared. "I gave them my word!"

Moments later the gate began to open and once it was open enough, the army charged in, Eric and Cora instantly swinging off their horses and holding up their shields as others joined them. The Queen's army descended on their group but the ill trained army soon thinned and Cora was swinging her sword and cutting down any guard she could see, ignoring the fatigue in her body.

"Cora!"

Cora ran to Snow White's side, slicing the head off the man that had been attacking her before Snow White gestured for Cora to follow her into the castle. The two ran through the castle until they reached the center tower, climbing up the stairs until they reached the queen's chambers, both of them throwing down their shields as their eyes moved to the evil queen.

"Come, my fellow fair-blooded sisters," Ravenna called to them without turning to look at either woman. "Avenge your fathers who were too weak to raise their swords,"

Snow White gave a war cry and charged at the dark queen only to be knocked to the side as if she was nothing.

"What?" Ravenna asked when her eyes looked upon a dangerously calm Cora. "Do you not hate me? Just feel sorrow?"

"I have more reason to hate you than most, Ravenna," Cora growled, stepping toward Ravenna slowly as she heard others enter the chamber. "But I will not let my rage control me,"

Behind Cora, new players entered the hall, standing in the doorways of the large chambers. Cora watched as Ravenna closed her eyes and suddenly black glass crashed to the floor in tiny pieces, killing a few of the men that could not protect themselves very well, or did not get the chance to. After a moment of silence, the shards reformed and became things, fighting the knights to keep them busy, as the things could not die.

Cora's eyes did not leave Ravenna's but as soon as the queen's eyes closed, Cora stepped forward and swung down at Ravenna, slicing into her torso only to get knocked away, a deep gasp cut into her cheek from the metal nail. Snow White attacked then, only to be forced to her knees and turned so that she could see where her friends were fighting for their lives against the shard creatures.

"Go on, little Snow White, watch them die. How does it feel, knowing you were the one who led them to their deaths?"

The Queen suddenly released her and swung around as Cora came at her, the Queen grabbing Cora by the hair and holding her face over the fire in the center of the room.

"You cannot defeat me! I have lived too many lives, ravaged entire kingdoms, giving powers that you cannot even fathom. I will never stop. Never. I will give this wretched world the queen it deserves!"

Cora cried out as the heat kissed her face before she was thrown across the room, Snow White flying the opposite way. Cora gasped as she stumbled to her feet, pain wracking her body as she stumbled to her feet, watching the queen hunch over Snow White.

"By fairest blood it is done!" Ravenna exclaimed, raising her curved knife.

Her hand was suddenly lopped off, knife skittering across the floor. The witch screamed in agony, lurching away from both Snow White and Cora, fear the only thing in her cold blue eyes.

"And only by fairest-blood is it undone," Cora growled, swinging her sword.

Ravenna's head dropped to the ground, the frightened and shocked expression forever frozen on her beautiful face. Snow White stumbled to her feet, bowing her head to Cora in thanks as they watched Ravenna's eyes grow dull and three drops of blood hit the stone floor.

The two women then turned to the two men left from the fight with the shard creatures, the four of them smiling at each other. "She's done. It's over. We won,"

Cora allowed a huge smile to appear on her face as she ran down the stairs and jumped into Eric's arms, both of them groaning in pain. Eric held his Cora tightly, nuzzling her neck and taking in her scent before he pulled back and kissed her passionately.

On that day, Ravenna's too long life was ended, nature was restored, and the kingdom was given their true queen, Snow White. Eric's and Cora's new lives began, the two of them moving to live in the Dark Forest, renamed the White Forest after the new queen, where the two lived happily, occasionally dropping in on Snow White and her new husband, King William. All was set right in the world and Eric and Cora were determined to be happy today, mourn but not dwell on yesterday, and live for tomorrow.

_**And they all lived happily ever after...**_

**THE END**


End file.
